Secrets
by KleoCullen
Summary: Bella was adopted by the Volturi, when she was a baby. Now as she is 18 Aro sends her to Fork to befriend with the Cullens and later make Alice and Edward join the Volturi. Bella unknowingly develops feelings for Edward and isn't sure about Aro's plan anymore. Will she obey her master or choose her mate?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's POV:

The phone rang at the corner of my bedroom. I stood up and ran in vampire speed to the phone. I looked at the caller ID: AV. Short for Aro Volturi.

''Hello Master'' I spoke to the phone.

''Good morning Isabella! Had a nice sleep?'' he asked in his usual high voice.

''Bella ,Aro. Bella. And no I didn't sleep this night. I wanted to be a vampire one more time before I have to turn myself into a human.'' I groaned.

He always calls me Isabella and that annoyed me since my first birthday. Yes you heard right. The Volturi adopted me when I was a baby. They told my parents that they had a exclusive school in Volterra and only high intelligent children are allowed to visit. My mother didn't hesitate and agreed immediatly ,whereas my father Charlie had a inner battle with himself.

They concieved me accidently on a college party. I don't think René was in love with Charlie ,since she had about another three husbands after him. Aro offered Charlie and René that they could visit me once every 3 month and after a couple of arguments both finally agreed.

''Very well Bella. I hope you didn't forget why I send you to Forks?'' he asked and I chuckeld.

''No, Master. I know what I have to do and you are keeping me late ,since school stars soon.'' I replied.

''Alright. Call me at the end of your school day. I want all the details.'' he told me seriously and hung up.

How can I forget why I'm here? I mean he told me what to do since I was five!

I'm here to befriend with the Cullens and most importantly to get in a relationship with Edward Cullen. Aro wants Alice and Edward for a long time and with my ability to turn myself human ,he saw it as his chance to finally 'collect' them. When Edward is absolutely in love with me I should tell him that I want to join the Volturi and Aro thinks if I'll go he'll come too. No is the question how to persude Alice to come with us.

_I want to be a human. _I thought.

My heart began to beat and blood flowed through my veins. I walked in front of the mirror to see my eyes changing from gold to a chocolate brown. The worst thing was that my vampire beauty faded. My instinct to drink blood disappeared ,just like my pale skin. I was a human now. The transformation into a human or a vampire doesn't hurt, but I'm mostly a vampire. I'm way too clumsy for a human and that sucks.

I walked downstairs, already dressed. My Dad or Charlie as I prefer was sitting at the kitchen table reading his newspaper. I made my way towards him

''Morning Dad.'' I greeted him with a smile.

''Morning Bells. Excited for school?'' he asked me and grinned at the last part. I groaned.

Firstly it's not even a sunny day , but I haven't expected something different from Forks. Secondly I've never been to a official school. I was home schooled my whole life. Aro teached me history, Jane science, Santiago everything that had to do with technical stuff, Alec math and Felix teached me how to fight aka sport. It was really funny ,cause I wasn't under any pressure to achieve good grades unlike now.

''Oh yeah , super duper excited'' I muttered sarcastically and he laughed.

''I bet you'll find lots of friends. Don't worry Bells'' he assured me and I smiled.

I hope so. I mean for them I'll be the untanned girl from arizona. I don't see myself as beautiful in my human form. And Aro thinks a vampire would choose a boring human as his mate? Ridicoulus. Edward Cullen must be very stupid if he'd choose me. I would never choose a human. You constantly have to stop yourself from drinking the blood.

Not that I ever drunk it. Ok I did..once after they turned me into a vampire ,but that was the first and last time. Aro and me had long discussions about that. He didn't give up and neither did I. I discovered that I couldn't drink blood from innocent ones. All humans ,wether good or bad have something innocent about their self. They can't even defense themselves. Like I said poor humans.

''Alright Dad I'n gonna go now.'' I said and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket.

''Now? Isn't it a bit early?'' he asked confused and I shrugged.

''I'd rather check the school out first before all the students come and wonder who the new girl is.'' I replied to him and took my bag from the table.

''Ok have fun Bells'' he said and continued to read his newspaper.

I made my way outiside and grinned at my car. Charlie bought a old red 1953 Chevy truck as a homecoming present. You may think that vampires just drive expensive cars and I'm sure we would have found an explanation for Charlie , but I like my truck. It's the perfect car for me. And I'm not standing out with it. I opened the door and hopped into my car. The streets were empty ,but I didn't expect something else. It's early in the morning and most people probably just woke up. I turned left when I saw the 'Fork High School' sign and parked my car. I made my way inside and searched for the secretary. If I'm a vampire , I would have found it a lot sooner ,but as a human it took me about 15 min until I found it.

I knocked on the door and entered the room. Behind the desk was a middle age women with brown hair and glasses. She looked up to me and smiled.

''Good morning dear. What can I do for you?'' she asked and I walked towards her.

''I'm Isabella Swan it's my first day here.'' I said shyly and she smiled again.

''Ah yes. Your father called not long ago. Here are your papers dear and don't hesitate to ask if you have questions or get lost'' she told me ,giving me a couple of papers.

''Thank you.'' I said politely and went out of the room.

Hmm..what do to now? I looked on my clock and it showed me that there are just 10 more minutes left until the first period starts. 10 minutes?! How am I going to manage this? I needed 15 damn minutes to find the secretary and now with all the kids here it would take a lot longer.

I looked on my scedule and saw that the first two lessons were math in room 56 by Mr. Schneider. Right. I walked down the hall with my eyes on the map, trying to find the damn room.

''Hey you must be Isabella right? I'm Erik the eyes and ears of this place.'' a boy said suddenly ,coming out of nowhere. I looked up to him and smiled shyly.

''Nice to meet you Erik and call me Bella. Ehm I'm kind of lost. My math lessons are in room 56. I just have no idea where it is.'' I said desperate and he laughed.

''Don't worry I'll bring you to your next class.'' he offered and we made our way through the building.

I said goodbye to Erik and walked into the classroom, straight to the teacher's desk. He looked up to me and confusion was written all over his face.

''I'm Isabella Swan. The new student'' I told him and nodded.

''Well nice to meet you Isabella. I'm Mr. Schneider. There is a seat free on the back row.'' he introduced himself and pointed to the seat.

I walked to the seat where a girl with light blond hair was sitting. She didn't even noticed me and just looked straight to the blackboard. I can't explain it to myself , but I'm too shy in my human form, so I couldn't even introduce myself first. Mr. Scheider started the lesson and it was quite boring , since I knew most of the things he was talking about. After two unbearable hours , the bell finally rang and students where rushing out of the classroom. I packed my things and made my way to the cafeteria.

''Hey I'm Mike Newton. You're the new girl ,right?''a boy with blond hair said.

''Ehh ye-es'' I stuttered.

''Well do you want to sit with me and my friends for lunch?'' he asked and I nodded shyly. Ok I'm way too shy today.

We sat on a table with three other girls and Erik. I immediatly regonized the blond girl from my math class.

''Hey I'm Jessica'' a girl with brown hair said and smiled at me.

''And I'm Angela'' said a girl with black hair and glasses on.

''Yeah I'm Lauren.'' the blonde girl from before introduced herself and flipped her hair back.

''I'm Bella'' I said and Jessica,Mike,Angela and Erik smiled at me.

We began talking about random stuff when the cafeteria got a little bit more quiet. I looked at where the otehr's where staring at and saw five utterly beautiful teenager's entering the caferia. The Cullens.

I didn't need to look twice to know who they are. The eyes and paleness revealed them. One girl with long blond hair came in ,her hand intertwined with the hand from a big muscular and dark haired guy. The girl was the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen. So I guess these are Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. Next were a dark haired pixie and a blond haired boy. He was also muscular but there were nothing in comparsion to Emmett. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. Aro told me that Jasper and Rosalie aren't really twins ,they just pretended to be. Last but not least was a boy with beautiful bronze hair. He looked so handsome and was without a mate.

Edward Cullen.

Well here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. All rights belong to their rightful owner Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Bella doesn't know of her shield yet. Aro sent her to Forks not long after she was turned ,so they haven't had the chance to discover it. And I won't repeat the whole twilight book ,just the beginning when they first meet and a couple of other important scenes.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV:**

They sat on a table far away from other students. I looked around to see everyone quietly talking to their friends. No one looked to the Cullen table and surprisingly they looked away from each other too. They had all food on their plates ,untouched of course. Alice stood up, took her plate and gracefully walked away. The Cullens seemed unaffected by it and were still unchanged in their position.

''Who are they?'' I asked Jessica ,hoping one of the Cullens would turn around in interest.

She looked up to see who I meant and suddenly Edward looked at Jessica for a second before his eyes flickered to me. He caught me staring at him and quickly looked away .I looked down in embarrassment ,playing with one of my hair.

''That's Edward and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen. They all live together and are actually TOGETHER. They've been adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife.'' Jessica explained.

Of course they live together! . They have the same surname ,smarty. And come on it wasn't hard to guess that Jasper and Alice and Rosalie and Emmett are together , I mean they were holding hands as they came in. Humans.

I looked back to the beauiful boy with the bronze hair. Why didn't Aro tell me sooner how awesome Edward Cullen looks! His mouth was moving quickly, the other's still looking away, though I think they listened to him. Oh I wish I could hear them now. They are probably talking about me. The new girl ,who asked who they are. Well that was exactly what I wanted.

''Who's the boy with the bronze hair?'' I asked her again and he chuckeld.

''That's Edward. He lookes so handsome of course ,but don't waste your time. Apparently no one here is good enough for him'' she sniffed and I tried so surpress my laughter.

Of course he doesn't want a human, but then again I'm a boring human too. I have to find a way to show him different.

My eyes flickered back to Edward and he seemed as if he was smiling too. He looked at me and after seconds his face expression became more and more frustrated. What did I do now? I looked back on the table ,unable to face him again. Does he hate me now? I didn't even talk to him! Gosh I wish I was beautiful like Heidi or Rosalie ,it would be alot easier then. My master definitely has to wait for Edward and Alice.

Aro wants me to bring them in a couple of month, but I can't imagine me building a relationship to them so quick. I mean it takes time for a vampire to trust a human or even to be around one without sucking it's blood.

The bell rang ,signing for us to go to our next class. I looked at my schedule. Biology with Mr. Banner. Not too bad. I'm pretty good in Biology ,it's been my favorite subject since the very beginning.

''Hey Bella, what do you have next?'' Mike asked.

''Biology with Mr. Banner'' I replied and a smile spread across his face.

''Oh what a coincidence! Me too.'' he said and grinned. I chuckeled.

Yeah an unfortunate coincidence. I can clearly see that he's interested me. Since when are the boys interested in me? I've travelled the world and met tons of boys and they never even looked at me. I'm just the plain boring Bella. As a human of course. Vampire Bella does attrac some guys. So it shooks me that Human Bella does too. Well whatever I have to concentrate on my 'mission' and that is to date Edward Cullen not Mike. He isn't my type of guy as well.

''Come on let's go.'' Mike said and I followed him through the school.

We entered the lab and I headed straight to Mr. Banner. I gave him my papers to sign. The window was open and a cold breathe came into the classroom. I looked around to see Edward. And the weird part was that he closed his nose with one of his hands. Such a less control Edward? I don't understand how vampires can be around humans half of the day. I mean that's torture ,wether you're drinking animal or human blood. And Edward clearly seems to struggle with it.

''Ah yes you must be Isabella. There is a free seat next to Mr. Cullen.'' he said and pointed to Edward.

Great I have to sit with someone who seems to hate me and probably wants to suck my blood.

I slowly walked to the table and sat on my seat. I put my bag on the floor and pulled out my materials for the lesson. I organized everything on my table to avoid a conversation. I looked over to him and saw that him and the farest corner of the table. Am I so tempting for you?

Then it hit me.

La tua cantante.

My master explained to me one evening that nearly every vampire has a human whose blood sings to the vampire. He metioned that hasn't heard of someone wo could resist their singer's blood. It fits. Edward reacting to strange after my scent it him. It's possibile that I could be his singer. But then again it means my death if I wouldn't turn back into a vampire and that takes a bit longer than for him to attack me. God where did I get myself into?

I looked back to Edward and he had a murderous look on his face. Furthermore is eyes were pitch black. Great he's hungry too.

I built a wall with my hair and Mr. Banner started the lesson. It was quite boring ,cause I've had everything he talked about back in Italy. Oh how I miss Italy. The warm weather and mostly the guard. I missed Jane terribly. She is like my big sister and the other's my brothers. I have to admit I see Sulpicia , Aro's wife as my second mother ,even though I don't see Aro as my father. Suplicia was the one who raised me ,meanwhile Aro just saw me as an object to collect other vampires for him. He even tried to train me as a two year old! Thankfully Suplicia convinced him to wait until I'm at least eight years old.

Shit! I'm not supposed to think about the Volturi while Edward can hear me! Oh no now he probably knows everything! How am I going to explain that to Aro? He'll be so freaking mad with me and I wouldn't be surprised if he punishs me. I just destroyed everything ,because of one thought!

I looked back to him and saw Edward studying me curiosly ,but still fustrated. Why is he frustrated? Oh probably because he just discovered that I'm here to be with him in a fake realtionship, damn. Come on eat me. I'm your singer and I'm here to bring you to the Volturi ,so if you read my mind eat me, before I have to face Aro. Omg what if he wants that? That I suffer my whole life?

Isabella Marie Swan! Stop it now!

Aro couldn't read my thoughts when I was a human so there is a high chance that Edward isn't able to read them too. Though Aro insisted I won't think about them ,when Edward is around ,because we aren't sure if it works with every mind reader. I wonder why Aro didn't wait till we discovered what my ability is ,except changing back into a human. What if I'm immune to most of the vampire powers?

Edward didn't act any different from before , so I decided to keep my plan up. Who knows maybe he really doesn't hear my thoughts. I mean I can only hope that, otherwise I'd be screwed.

The bell rang again for the last time today and Edward shot up from his chair and walked fast outside. Yes I'm definitely his singer. Well that complicates the situation a bit. There is no way a vampire would want to be with his singer.

I packed my things and walked out of the school, to my truck. I opened the drivers door and got into the car. I quickly drove home and and headed to my bedroom. I jumped onto my bed and took a deep breath.

What a great start. I'm Edward Cullen's living hell. I'm his singer, sit next to him and I'm not really a pretty human, but I feel a pull to him. My heart already ached to see him. His whole body ,mostly his eyes could dazzle me.

The phone rang and I groaned again. I'm not in the mood to talk to Aro. The phone kept ringing and ringing and I finally got myself to pick it up.

''Finally you're picking up Isabella. May I ask why it took you so long?'' Aro asked kind of pissed.

''I was in the bathroom Aro. I'm a human remember?'' I said annoyed.

''You use that tone with me?'' he said sharply and I could only guess that he narrowed his eyes too.

''I'm sorry Master.'' I replied a bit too politely.

''Very well. What happened today?'' he asked me curiosly.

''I met the Cullens today and they probably noticed me ,due to all the students talking about the new girl. Edward is in my Biology class and I think I'm his singer.'' I told me and I heard him gasp.

''Oh my! Are you sure about that?'' Aro asked me.

''Well he reacted very strong to my scent and kept his distance during the lesson.'' I replied and he remained silent.

''You are aware that it could destroy the whole plan?'' he said and I snorted.

''It's not like I choosed it Aro. Do you think I would want a vampire to suck my blood?'' I asked him ironically.

''Of course not Isabella. Keep your facade up and do not turn back into a human. Understand? '' he said and I agreed with a 'Yes'

''Alright you must try to get closer to him. Talk to him or whatever teenagers do these years.'' he told me.

''Yes Master I will.'' I replied and hung up the phone.

What if I want a real relationship with Edward Cullen? Maybe there is a chance that we're soulmates? Because I'm slowly falling for him , even though I just met him today.

I just hope that everything will turn out good.

* * *

**Liked it? Tell me what you thought about it! I'd appreciate reviews,follows and favs :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the delay guys. I know I've updated my other storys , but it was just because I had a writers block on this story .. Though I fully thought out where I want this story to go and to end. So thank you for your patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter (: **

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV:**

I'm the lucky girl, because Edward didn't hate me. I'm his singer just like I assumed. I thought he'd change the school or go out of town , but nop none of it. He stayed in school and we started talking to each other. I think he has some kind of obsession with me..He literally stalked me. He followed me to a bookshop and thank god he was there. A group of boys sourrounded me and I don't want to think about what could have happened. Of course I could have turned into a vampire , but it went all so quick. And on the other hand Aro would have been so mad at me for exposing us. No vampire would trust the Volturi anymore if they know about me.

The reason why I searched for the bookshop was Jacob Black. Well I didn't search for information about him ,more about his tribe. He told me legends about the cold ones and that some of his tribe could actually turn into wolfes. I don't think they are the children of the moon, since Caius hunted most of them down. We had full moon last night and I saw no wolf. So I'm really interested what they are and if it's true what Jacob said.

I know Jake from my childhood. Aro agreed to my fathers condition that I'll come see him every summer. To be honest I hated it and was glad when I reached the age 15 and could decide where I wanted to go. I don't remember much about Jake, just that his mother died. Therefore his twin sisters Rachel and Rebecca left LaPush and he lives with his father now. I haven't seen him in years but he still has the same childlike face.

''Bella!'' Charlie called me from downstairs.

I quickly pulled a sweater and a pair of jeans on. It is simply too hot to sleep with anything on that isn't underwear. And even that is far to warm. My body temperture varies over the day and the night is the worst. I'm in every other ways like a normal human, just my temperture rises at night. I'm not sure how that's going to work out if Edward and I will get together in the future. though I think he'd never sleep with me. I'm his singer after all. I'd think of another name than 'singer' for it. It sounds so good, even though it means death for the human and in Edward's case torture for him.

I walked downstairs and saw Charlie at the bottom , grinning at me like a fool at me. I raised my eyebrows at him and he chuckeled.

''Oh come on Dad spit it out'' I groaned and he shook his head.

''I have a surprise for you , but it wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you now would it ?'' he said.

My Dad. Charlie Swan. Making a surprise for someone? He's never done that before, even when I was a child, when I was here in Forks and demanded him to do surprise me with a princess party. I know it wouldn't have been a surprise anymore , but I didn't care. It's not that I think he's not capable of surprising one , he's just not the type of person you would expect it from. I hope it's nothing big though.

''Ok where is it?'' I asked curiously and gave me a smile.

''I won't show you it now. You have to be a bit more patient Bells.'' Charlie replied and I sighed.

''Then why did you call me downstairs, when the surprise is for sometime later?'' I asked again and he shrugged.

''I wanted to tell you to take this with you'' he told me and held up a pepper spray. I laughed at him and the spray.

''Really Dad? I don't need such things. It won't help'' I told him.

''It will against an agressive animal Bells'' he said and I raised my eyebrows.

''Sure because I have plans in fighting an animal'' I said ironically and he looked serious at me.

''A hiker has been killed by an animal. A bear. And he wasn't the first who died from an animal attack.'' Charlie explained and I surpressed a

laugh.

Right. A bear. It's the second hiker who's been killed and they never found any traces, so they always assume it's a bear. Vampires are smart enough to hide their traces, because of their enormous fear of us, The Volturi. Humans. Hilarious. If they only know which creatures are living among them.

''Please do it for me?'' he asked pleadingly and I sighed.

''Alright , but I tell you it won't help. If the animal wants to kill me he will. No pepper spray in the world would change his mind.'' I told him and he flinched.

''Let's don't think about that alright?'' he answered and I nodded. He began walking away ,when I remembered what I wanted to ask him.

''Oh and Dad?'' I called after him and he turned around.

''Yes Bells?'' he replied.

''I'm going to to the Cullen's today.'' I told him and he looked confused and a little bit shocked.

''To the Cullen's? You mean Dr. Cullen's foser family?'' Charlie asked in dibelief and I nodded.

''Is something wrong with that? I thought you like them.'' I said.

To be honest I can't figure out why he is that much shocked. I told him a few days ago that I befriended with some of the Cullens and he wasn't as shocked as now. When I asked him why so many people have something against the Cullen's, Charlie reacted weird to that. He defended the Cullens, so I thought it wouldn't be a problem to go to their house now.

''Err yes but I never thought you'd go to their house. You do know their house is far away'' Charlie told me and I shrugged.

''Edward is picking me up Dad, but please no questions to that'' I said pleadingly and rushed up the stairs, before he could reply.

I'm not in the mood for a father-daughter talk about boyfriend. And by the way I don't even know if we're together. I think it's going to show today. But I hope we will, cause I really like him. And when I mean I like him I mean love him. I can't exlain how I could have fallen for a guy so fast ,but it just happened. He's just to handsome and has a wonderufl character that I couldn't resist.

''Bells , Edward is here'' Charlie called me and I quickly grabbed my purse and coat.

I walked down the stairs and as soon as Edward saw me , a smile spread over his face. I grinned at him and walked closer. He pulled me into his arms.

''Hello beauty'' he whispered into my ear. I giggeld.

''Hello handsome'' I answered back. Charlie interrupted us by chouging. Edward slowly pulled away from me and looked to Charlie.

''How impolite of me. I'm Edward Cullen and I'd like Bella to meet my family, if that is fine'' Edward said politely and held up his hand , for Charlie to shake.

''Nice to meet you Edmund. Oh and Bella be home by 10'' Charlie said and looked first to Edward then to me.

''Oh come on Dad I'm not 10 anymore'' I pouted and Edward chuckeld. I looked up and glared at him.

''11 but not later'' Charlie said and Edward nodded.

''Of course Sir. I'll bring her home at 11 or earlier.'' Edward said politely again and this time it was me who chuckeld.

Charlie grumbeld something to himself as he walked away from us. Edward took my hand and lead me gracefully out of the house. We reached his shiny silver Volvo and he opened the passenger door for me.

''Oh what a gentelman you are'' I said playfully and giggled.

''Always am'' Edward grinned my favorite crooked grin. He got into the car and started the motor.

''You think they'll like me?'' I asked, trying my best to hide my worry.

''You goingt to a house full of vampires and the only thing you worry about is if they like you? You're unbeliveable.'' he said laughing and shaking his head.

''I'm not scared of you guys'' I replied and his face darkend.

''I know but you really should. We're dangerous Bella'' Edward told me serious.

I don't know if it is the fact that I grew up with vampires and lived with them my entire life, or I'm just a person who doesn't fear them. I wasn't scared of vampires even as a child and I think that is one of the reasons Aro choosed me. After I was turned I felt like I was born to be a vampire and ironically it was. I was destinied to this life soon after I was born and there was nothing I could do about that.

''I hate when you're thinking and I can't hear you.'' Edward said frustrated. I laughed.

''Welcome to the boring life of humans. We don't have super special abilitys.'' I said , trying to light uo the mood and see there it worked.

''Yes, but I think it's a kind of ability to be clumsy. Well not in generall, but I've never seen a person who is more clumsy than you are Bella'' Edward chuckeld at me.

''Yeah well I don't even know where I got that from'' I replied. My mother wasn't clumsy and neither was my Dad. The Volturi always tried to teach me different but it unfortunately it never worked.

''We're here'' Edward told me and got off the car. He was at my door before I even had the chance to open it.

I got off the car and we walked toward a beuatiful house or should I say mansion? This house was so big and light and definitely the opposite to what I've expected. You could see into the luxury house. I have expected a dark house where nobody could see in , like my home in Volterra. We walked into the house and Edward took my coat from me. We made our way upstairs were the rest of the family was expecting us. A couple who seemed in their mid twenties and who I assumed were Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

''Hello dear I'm Esme Cullen , Edwards Mother and this is my husband Carlisle '' Esme introduced herself and her husband. I smiled at them.

''I'm Bella Swan.'' I said and they smiled back. The rest of the family introduced theirselfs when we heard the door bell ring.

''Oh I'm going'' Rosalie said and immediately stood up and walked downstairs.

Everybody seemed tensed when they heard who Rosalie was talking about and luckily for me they were talking loud enough.

''What do you want here?'' Rosalie snapped at the person.

''Well hello to you to. Is that the way how you great royalty?'' I heard Demetri say. Holy shit! What the hell is he doing here?!

''You're not royalty so what do you want? There is nothing we did wrong.'' Rosalie replied icely and everyone in the family except Edward and I , went downstairs.

''The Voltouri just wanted to check if everything is ok'' Demetri said. Right, because Aro couldn't call me to ask that.

''Oh and we heard there you told a human about us?'' Demetir added and I hold my breath.

Why on earth is this happening? Does Aro want me to come home again or what?

This is not going to turn out good. Either way Edward and I'll go now or what?

I couldn't figure out what the real reason is that Demetri showed up.

Aro wouldn't destroy the whole mission. Or would he?

* * *

**Again sorry for the delay. But I hope you liked this chapter and if so tell me what you thought about it and generally the story/idea. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I've updated pretty late but barely any reviews? :( Though I'd like to thank Sibuna826twihard who supports all of my stories and I'm so grateful, so thank you so much! Please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 4**

**Demetri's POV:**

Edward can't hear my mind. A friend of mine is a mind manipulator and a shield. He's pretty powerful and Aro doesn't know of him of course. I promised Raffael not to expose him. In contrast he'll give me protection of my mind for a period of time or erase some memories before I go back to Volterra. So my shield longs for another 9 hours, that should be enough to go on with my plan.

To be honest Aro and none of the Volturi sent me here to Forks. Part of the story I've told the Cullens is true though. Aro has sent me to America to check on the vampires who live or travel around here. I'd be dead and burn to ashes if Aro knows what I'm doing here. He wants Bella to stay and fall in love with Edward Cullen , so they'd live happily ever after in Volterra. Much to my dismiss. I'm in love with Isabella. I can't see her with someone else. She's my mate.

''She is just the study partner of my son Edward.'' Esme told me.

''It doesn't seem like that''

''Well it is'' Rosalie hissed. I laughed.

''Hand me over the human.'' I ordered but no one moved.

''Do I have to repeat myself?'' I asked. Edward growled at me.

''What I'm doing with her is my buisness Demetri. The Volturi never collects humans. How do you know that I'm not about to eat her?'' Edward questioned. Smart ass.

''Who are you?'' Bella asked me innocently , but had a look in her eyes that said 'What do you want here'.

''I'm Demetri Volturi. And you're a human.'' I smirked at her. This will be great.

''Well we're not doing anything against the law.''

''Not yet.''

''He will turn me soon. So I think it's time for you to leave now.'' Bella snapped at me. The Cullen's looked surprised at her. Bad move Isabella.

''You're brave for a human. Or are you a human?'' I told her. Her mouth fell open and she quickly closed it.

''Okay I don't know if you're bored dude but you should go.'' Emmett told me annoyed.

''You're right. But we'll see each other soon Isabella.'' I grinned at her. I opened the door and walked out of the house.

**Bella's POV**

What the hell was that?! He's not supposed to be here. And even if Aro sent him , it would only be a normal check up The Volturi does every three month. I can't imagine Aro sent him. And his behaviour was the strangest. It was like he wanted the Cullen's to know who I am. Isn't he afraid of Aro? He wants something and I'm going to find out.

''You're really abnormal'' Jasper chuckeld. I frowned at him.

''Why?'' I asked him.

''You just snapped at a vampire. No normal human would do that.'' Jasper replied to me. Did he get suspicous?

''Well I know what you are. Besides I'm not scared of you.'' I told them honestly. Rosalie snorted.

''You'll a danger magnet. It's the first time you're here and see there the Volturi know of you and will keep and eye on us. Thanks.'' Rosalie said sarcastically.

''It's not her fault Rose.'' Esme scolded.

''Yeah whatever. I'm hunting now.'' Rosalie said and grabbed Emmett's hand. They gracefully walked out of the house and ran into the woods. I looked over to Edward. He was too quiet.

''Everything okay?'' I asked him with worry. He looked away from me. I could see his pained face expression.

''Edward?'' I repeated. He finally turned to me. His face blank.

''Come with me.'' Edward ordered. Alice shot him evils.

''Oh no Edward you won't!'' Alice told him angrily.

''It's my decision Alice.'' He told her and walked out of the house.

What is wrong with him? I didn't anything suspicous. Oh my! I bet he read Demetri's mind. Shit! I'm screwed. No I'm not , Demetri is. But I can't leave the Cullen's and mostly Edward. They've become my family now and Edward..he's my life. I've never loved somebody more than him. I'd sacrifice my life a thousand times for him. And if somebody would ask me to choose between The Volturi and Edward, I'd choose him without another thought about it. I can't live without him. He's my drug and I _need _him. I never thought I'd fall for him. But it happened and I wouldn't want to change it.

We walked deep into the woods behind his house. He was a few meters in front of me and it was hard to catch up with his speed. He normally doesn't walk this fast. He stopped in the middle of nowhere and didn't turn around to face me. I was about to open my mouth when he turned around. His face still blank.

''I don't think we'll work out Bella.'' Edward told me shortly.

''W-wh-at d-do you m-mean?'' I stuttered. To say I'm shocked is an understatment.

''I'm not good for you.'' Edward said.

''You're silly. I already choosed this life and I'm happy. I only want you Edward, please.'' I told him.

''I don't want you.'' Edward said. His words were like a knife. He doesn't want me. The love of my life doesn't want me. Silent tears streamed down my face.

''You don't want me.'' I repeated and he nodded slightly.

''I don't believe you. It's because of Demetri right? What did he think?'' I told him a little louder.

''I couldn't hear him. But that's not the point. It was silly of me to think I could date a human.'' He said sharply.

''Edward please don't do this. Please..'' I pleaded him. I couldn't help but to cry. He can't leave me.

''I'm sorry Bella. You'll have a better life without us.'' He told me and kissed my forehead. He was gone before I could reply.

''NOO! EDWARD!'' I screamed and ran through the , now dark forest.

I didn't know where to run. I couldn't see good because of the darkness. I just ran. Suddelny I tripped over a something and fell to the ground. He must be gone by now. I didn't stand up and just layed down. I closed my eyes. This is just a bad dream.

It has to be.

* * *

**I know short chapter . But next one will be longer. Please review this time and tell me what you think about it. It would help me alot more. **


End file.
